Stadium
The Stadium is located in Heyama City accessible late in the story after the events at Fort Shaul. It houses some of the best rewards in the game. Any battle costs 100G and if you lose you are simply returned to the front desk with full HP. Singles Rank # Blob Reward: Blob Jelly # Rensa Grub Reward: 100G # Barotian Reward: Thick Pelt # Shield Bug (Dark) Reward: Refined Shellac # Cobble Reward: Devices Crafting Book - Modifiers # Static Fly x4 Reward: Moon Feather # Chimera Reward: Prism Water # Sludge Reward: Fruit of Endurance # Deformity x3 Reward: Ex-Hearten # Gorger Reward: Refined Corollas # Shield Bug (Wind) x2 Reward: 1000G # Scorched Ice x2 Reward: Scope (device) # Birch Reward: Fruit of Life # Shield Bug (Earth) x3 Reward: Salve # Blood Widow x4 Reward: Apple Loaf # Koro x3 Reward: Tropical Salad # Refuge Reward: Prism Serum # Quills x2 Reward: Fruit of Power # Phantasm Reward: Inferno Bell # Gremwhile Reward: Quints # Floe (power 70) Reward: Crystal Prism # Graupel x8 Reward: Refined Rime # Relic Reward: Tonic # Cosmic Glowbug x2 Reward: Fruit of Resistance Notes: Powered up and now only ranged attacks hit # Sentry Orb x4 Reward - Attack Spike Notes: On the first turn one of them uses Enkindle which makes them all explode. You'll probably die unless you have the Inferno Bell equipped or have very high HP. # Stadium Ghoul Reward: Prism Tonic Notes: Absorbs 40 TP from you and then does a move that damages based on your current TP. Make sure you are near fully charged before he uses this. # Sewer Angst Reward: Spectrum Notes: Need high evade to dodge his initial strikes. Eidol is great here and her Rapid Strike deals massive damage due to the Angst's low AGI. # Wind Wraith Reward: PP Double # Gridlock Reward: Penrose Notes: Loses MDEF with each hit. Sandra's Gatling works well or even Enda's Tatsumaki if MP isn't a problem. # Arc Reward: Celestial Signet (used to charge Neutron Star X at Central Shoal) Notes: Needs to be hit by each element once. Each element hit deals around 5000 damage and then locks it so that element won't hurt it again. You can't just spam all elements though, they need to have some power behind them otherwise he'll be left with a good amount of HP and no way to damage him. Bring lots of summons for each element and charge up your TP a bit before using each. Also when his "eyes glow red with flames" you need to use Flare Shield (Slash Shard) to block a strong fire attack. When his "eyes become encased in ice" you need to use Frost Shield (Asera Shard). Team Rank * Weaklings Reward: 250G, no need any strategy * Drudgor Reward: Shibuichi Helm * King Gorger Reward: HP Spike, I found this is challenging since King Gorger will attack twice in the start of battle and causes a lot, I mean A LOT, of status ailments like DELAY and BLIND and then he will summon its pawns (max 3 pawns), use any magic/technique that has Area of Effect, kill the King first. * Scourge Reward: Glacial Bell * Terra and Storm Reward: Fruit of Spirits * Chaw Reward: Torrent Bell * Flash Golem Reward: Sun Feather * Tough Guys Reward: Fruit of Intellect, Blob? NAH. Just use your strongest magic to kill 4 monsters and then use physical attack to beat another 2... why? you will know * Grim Reward: Penrose * ??? Reward: ??? Challenges test Rays test